Crazy Equals Genius
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: Rey has never seen her fellow grad assistant, Ben Solo, without his glasses. Well, not until she dreamed about him. Not until she tried telling him about said dream. (Very loosely based on P!atD's "Crazy (equals) Genius". It's more inspired by the craze for Kylo Ren wearing glasses that's happening on Tumblr. Either way, enjoy!)
"Ben." He looked up at her now, and Rey had to fight back the urge to blush as her confused coworker readjusted his glasses, thick black frames being pushed back up. He looked surprised to be interrupted, here at lunch, especially by her, seeing how she kept her interactions with him to a minimum. A stack of papers was in his hand, a red pen tucked behind his ear, his dark blue tie loosened around his neck, allowing him to breathe. Rey flinched for a second, tried not to focus on how his Adam's apple throbbed as he swallowed, waiting for her to speak.

She wasn't sure how to start this conversation, seeing how it had to do with having a dream about him, her fellow graduate assistant. There was a curse fired off in her head, and she wasn't sure if it was at herself, for developing a crush on him, or at Professor Luke, who had introduced the two. Still, no amount of cursing would get her out of this awkward mess. Ben's dark eyes unnerved her especially as they flashed behind his glasses, and her mouth was opened and spewing words before she could stop herself.

"Ihadadreamaboutyoulastnight." Rey watched his eyebrows shoot up, and she was sure that he understood her.

"What?" She cursed again at his response. Apparently she had spoken too fast, but her pride wasn't about to take a fall. She squared her shoulders, looked at him firmly.

"You heard me, Solo." At this, he took off his glasses, or rather, pushed them to the top of his head, so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose, as if to fend off a migraine.

"What I heard, Kenobi, was gibberish that even a linguistic expert couldn't decipher. Why don't you try to enunciate?" He smirked at her, watched her fidget. Ben Solo knew that Rey hated how he poked and teased her, and often left him alone, only associating with him during Professor Luke's astronomy classes, where they both were teaching assistants. He swallowed again now that he noticed that she was actually wearing a dress today, a dark shift with various silver shooting stars printed on the fabric. He scowled at himself, because he seldom would admit that she cleaned up well, especially on days that she took over the class so the professor could leave on business. Still, he was curious what she had said now as she took a deep breath, glaring at him.

"I. Had. A dream. About you. Last night." Rey did as he asked, drawing each word out, mocking his suggestion but taking it all the same. She was too riled up now, too ready to argue to care that her admission was weird or awkward. His jaw dropped, and his glasses descended with the motion, missing his nose and falling towards his chin, only being held in place by his ears and where it got caught in his hair. He looked ridiculous, and Rey smiled sweetly at him.

"Was that clear enough for you, Ben?"

It was his turn to glare, and he did so as he grabbed his glasses, disentangling them and tucking them in his shirt pocket. Rey felt the color drain from her face. He didn't have glasses in her dream, and seeing him like this, glaring at her, eyes not obscured by lens was making her heart seize up in her chest, her stomach dropping. She hadn't realized how brown his eyes were, how they were flecked lightly with gold. She felt her skin grow hot, and she wasn't sure that she'd survive the encounter, especially now as he ran a hand through his ebony hair.

"And what happened in your dream, Rey?" Ben watched her sputter, and he could almost guarantee that she wouldn't be able to spell it out. Even if she managed, he wasn't sure if he would listen, being so focused on her face. Her hazel eyes were dilated, and despite being pale a moment before, her color had returned with a fervor, painting even the back of her neck scarlet. He could only catch the words "Star Wars", "villain" and the name "Kylo Ren" within the jumble of words that poured from her lips.

Rey wasn't sure if she had said anything of merit, realizing only that Ben had stood, now towering over her, and had placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing her lip and effectively shushing her. The expression on his lips seemed to be a gentle smile, but the look in his eyes,no longer hidden by the glare of his glasses, was that of a predator's. Once again, Rey remembered the dream, realizing this had been his look there, and her legs practically gave out.

He leaned down, whispering in her ear: "Why don't you tell me the dream later, at dinner?" Ben let her go, gathering up his things to leave. As he approached the door, he heard Rey call out, "Meet me at the cantina then, at 7."

"It's a date." The smirk on his lips remained, and as he turned a corner, he mused to himself. Perhaps I should invest in contacts. She seems to like me without glasses. He slipped the frames back on, ignoring the now clearer looks of surprise from the staff he encountered as he continued away from the dining hall. He couldn't wait to see her later in class, wondering how many times he could make her blush just from looking at her.


End file.
